1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a window and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices having various shapes and functions to be applied to mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc., have been developed. As some examples, curved display devices, bendable display devices, foldable display devices, stretchable display devices, and rollable display devices have been developed.
A display device may include a display panel and a window. A flexible display panel includes pixels formed on a flexible substrate. The window covers the display panel to protect the display panel from external impacts and stress, and the window has a shape corresponding to the shape of the display panel. Also, the window is durable and hard to endure external impacts and stress.